A Minecraft Legend
by DragonOfTheDarkMoon
Summary: When a slightly crazy Luna Covet gets transported into Minecraft, how will she survive if she can't even make a crafting table! Watch poor Luna fail and succeed in her adventure! Rated T for slight blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people and welcome to my first Minecraft Fanfic! I assure you, DON'T check out my other fics because they stink. Horribly. Anyways, onwards to the story of a... Person! Yay!

As I opened my dreary eyes, I was greeted by a blast of sunlight. I groaned, instantly closing them. I tried to get back to my wonderful, wonderful dream about Minecraft, but like everything else I do, I failed miserably.

After a few minutes of trying to go to sleep, I accepted defeat. I got up with a groan, and grabbed my shiny blue laptop.

"Load! LOAD!" I yelled at the stupid little laptop until it **finally** loaded. I looked at all my err... Those little pictures on the screen, while deciding the most important thing of my life. Which one should I pick?

After some pretty intense thinking, I clicked on a little brown and green block called Minecraft. My friend had introduced me to it on the Xbox yesterday, but my parents were too cheap to get a Xbox, so I settled for the computer version.

When it loaded, I quickly typed in my Username Coraly, and my Password Coraly1. I proceeded to yell at the computer in slow mo until it loaded.

I instinctively looked down at the keyboard. No joystick here. I tried pressing the little arrow keys, but that didn't work. I threw my hands up in frustration, and pressed every single button I could get my hands on.

On the computer it showed a single movement. I squinted at the key board and pressed P. Nothing. O. I.U.Y.T.R.E. After E, the inventory popped up. I pressed W. I inched up! I instantly knew the keys were W, A, S, and D. Typical. The keys I hated using most.

I wondered which one I could use to punch blocks. I splayed my fingers all over the keys again. Nothing. I tried my beloved green and blue mouse and huzzah! It worked! If I pressed left-click, I would break something. Right-click is for building.

I stood up a little straighter, extremely proud of myself. I broke a few pieces of wood, remembering that wood was one of the most important resources in Minecraft. Suddenly, my screen flashed red. Again. And again. Almost rhythmic. I frantically looked around. It was day, so it couldn't be a monster. I looked behind me, and the flashing continued.

It wasn't the screen. It was me. My vision turned red, and then the world of Minecraft swirled with red, then yellow, then a misty purple.

When I woke up, I screamed. I was on a tree. On the leaves. Yes, I was standing on a trees. Fricking. Leaves! Wait. Didn't that mean? I had super powers. I stepped back a bit, then sprinted off the tree, wondering if I could fly. Bad idea.

"CRACK!" The sound of my ankle breaking echoed through the blocky forest. Was I in... Minecraft? I tested it out by punching a tree for a while, wincing of my injured ankle. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would though.

When the block popped out, it flew...Around me? It floated gently, a tiny block of wood with the number 1 by it. I shrugged, getting ready to get more wood.

I sat down panting for a while, before counting my pieces of wood. 45. Not too bad. I stood there for a while, trying to rearrange my square blocks into a sword. How did you make that.. Making table or something. I stared at the tiny 45 pieces of wood floating around me, wondering how I can craft it.

Then I noticed something on my palm. Was it a tattoo or something? I held my palm flat, and a little hologram appeared out of my hand. I drew my hand back, shocked.

I tentatively stuck it out again,and the little picture appeared again. It looked like a little square with 4 littler ones in it. Was this the starter crafting interface? I took all my wood and put in a square. Wooden planks showed in the "product" box, with a 180 next to it.

I took those out, very proud of my self. Suddenly, it split into little packs of 64, scaring me a bit. And apparently, I still didn't have a stupid little crafting table!

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET A CRAFTING TABLE?!" I yelled furiously through the forest.

Hello (again), this is about the sad little life of 13 year old Luna Covet, who gets trapped in Minecraft for a reason that will be revealed soon... R&R! And FMF, I LOVE YOUUUUU (NO HOMO) :D

You are free to submit questions if you'd like to the characters, but don't only put a question, put feedback! Thanks! (the chapters will get longer)

~PC


	2. A New Friend

**Hey dudes, and welcome to the second chapter of this... Horrible, ugly, thing I call a fan fic c:**

**Let the horribleness commence! When you're done reading this, the hospital is to your left.**

As I sat there pouting like a baby, a shadowy figure approached me. Was it a zombie? A skeleton?A enderman?! I held my wooden plank out, my hand shaking. But it was none of the sort. A girl with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the sky appeared out of the forest.

"He-hello?" I stuttered after a moment. "Who are you?"

The girl simply smiled and replied, "I'm Electra James. And who might yo-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A CRAFTING TABLE?" I blurted, cutting her off. I froze, wondering if I had ruined my chance at my only friend.

Electra nodded politely and asked,"Who might you be? And if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here."

I poured out my story, exaggerating just a bit. Not that I told her I got blown up by a creeper and nearly died.. *nervous laugh*

Electra smiled, her iron armor glinting in the sunlight. She put her iron helmet on to finish her look, and waved her hand, motioning me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I chirped like the excited immature little girl I was.

"My house." Was the short reply.

My mind buzzed with the possibilities. Would it be made of plush and colorful wool? Stony red bricks? Decorative cobblestone? Elegant wood? When we came by a little hole, she stopped. My heart dropped. A hole? A tiny cave? I guess I gave a sigh, because she grinned and said, "It's cooler than it looks."

I jumped in the cave without second thought, then faltered when I saw lava. I screeched, and just when I started to feel the fiery heat, a sharp hook pierced my skin, draining all my blood out.

Alright, it was just a nick that hooked more of my collar then my skin. I let out a sigh of relief when the hook started pulling me upwards,and the cool air danced across my searing skin.

When I finally got up, I expected to see Electra's friendly and polite smile. But instead I saw a deep frown. "Don't do that again! When you die, you die! And understand that I will NOT risk my own life to save yours ever again!" Electra growled softly. But tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Sorry." She quietly said. "You're the only human I've seen in years, and I don't want to lose another friend like..." She bit her lip and looked away.

I suddenly felt a little guilty. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, so instead I asked, "So where's the house?

She grinned, and took my hands in hers, flipping me over the lava pit. The momentum sent her flying with me.

I landed on my face, while she gracefully landed on the heels of her boots. "I've always wanted to do that!" She exclaimed, before jumping down another hole. I peered inside, and there was lava down there too!

"NOOO!" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening, a fishing hook grabbed my shirt, and I was pulled in.

I was falling, falling, falling. To my death I presumed. But after about half a second of pain, warm but refreshing water greeted me, then an air pocket appeared, before water replace it after about 10 seconds.

I floated there in wonder, gazing at the little fish that miraculously leaped from water spaces to water spaces, clearing the jump with ease. I playfully caught one, and it wriggled in my hand.

It was silver, with a slight blue tint. It had no fins, and was really smooth and not spiky. I don't know what compelled me to eat it, but I did. I slid down my throat, refreshing and delicious. I usually hated all fish, but I swear, this one tasted like Heaven. It had another strength though.

My ankle went back to its original angle. I flexed it, and only felt a slight pang. By then we were out of the little water elevator, and in Electra's actual house.

I gasped. It was astounding. Very big, I bet there were at least 10 rooms in there!And some of it was made out of Lapis, Gold, and one tiny room with a single block of diamond!

I peered inside the house, about to break into another run when Electra punched me in the stomach playfully and turned to me and chirped,

"No running off, stealing, or breaking things m'kay?"With that, she scurried off into a room on the right. I followed, the heels of my sneakers pounding against the smooth, paved stone floor.

Electra twisted on the heel of her shiny diamond boots- how did I not notice that before and explained, " This is your room, m' kay?" Before whipping around and charging into the maze of hallways again. I sighed, and looked around. This room was made of lapis lazuli and gold blocks. There was a single, plush scarlet bed with a soft white pillow. There was a double chest next to it, and I unlatched the shiny lock and opened it with a _creak_.

Inside the light brown chest was a bunch of wool. I tore the wool as if I was opening a Christmas present. Inside was a iron helmet(that shone like diamonds in the sky) a sleek and new leather chestplate, comfy leather boots, and some leather pants.

I felt rather clumsy with the heavy helmet, but the leather stuff was relatively comfy. I just put them over my old clothes.

Just then, Electra came into the room. She tossed me a dandy iron sword, shining in the torch light, and a slightly less shiny stone sword.

She said, "Let's go mining." I knew enough about Minecraft to know how to mine and use a sword properly, so I followed her through the maze of hallways until we arrived into a small dirt cave with a hole.

We climbed into the hole, which was her makeshift mine and got to work. My pickax flew threw the air, bits of stone and coal flying through the air. A glint of silverish brown caught my eye. I called Electra over and asked what it was.

She replied iron, before going back to her mining. I chipped the blocks. One block, two blocks, three, four. Four blocks of iron. I immediately went back to the crafting table and fumbled with the pieces to try to make a sword.

Blushing, I sheepishly asked her how to make a sword. She smiled and demonstrated how to make a stone, diamond,and wood sword, using a few wooden planks and a stick, and explained you needed to smelt gold ore and iron ore to get ingots, which you can then use to make swords.

I experimentally stuck my iron ore in the furnace, and threw a few pieces of coal in there as well. My freezing hands greedily sucked in the meager warmth the furnace offered. The ores enchantingly transformed into little ingots, which I easily plucked from the depths of the furnace without getting burnt. Another good reason to prove I got super powers.

I crafted a iron sword, feeling rather smug and proud. I swung the shiny sword onto my shoulder, just as Electra called, "Lets go!" She backed up, and my eyes bulged as Electra fell into the searing lava.

**R&R! Check out FullMoonFlygon! Her story "The Miners Destiny" Is absolutely epic. Best on the site.**


End file.
